


So you can Keep me in the Pocket of your Ripped Jeans

by wherescurly



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, One Shot, Young!Harry, Young!Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-17
Updated: 2014-08-17
Packaged: 2018-02-13 12:20:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2150493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wherescurly/pseuds/wherescurly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is six and has a purse, Louis is eight and won't let anyone break his heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So you can Keep me in the Pocket of your Ripped Jeans

**Author's Note:**

> This story is my baby, so please be gentle and leave kudos/comments because I'm a needy lil shit.  
> Title from Photograph by Ed Sheeran because I am obsessed with X (seriously, play that shit at my funeral).  
> Something about having a good read??

"Loooueh!" Six year old Harry pouted in his sandbox, arms crossed.

Louis dashed out the screen door and into the backyard. He wiggled his way past the big butterfly bush that separated their yards and ran to Harry.

"What!?" Louis somehow managed to produce in his flustered state.

"I scraped my knee," Harry sniffed, lifting his leg for Louis to see.

Louis winced. Harry's knee was worn, dirty, and - not exactly bloody, but there was definitely blood. 

"I-it hurts," Harry whined while Louis played doctor, poking and prodding at the injured knee.

"You need a Band-Aid." Louis said with certainty, giving his finally diagnosis.

"Grab one from my purse," the six year old whimpered.

"Your _what_?"

"My purse," Harry groaned, throwing his head back with annoyance.

"Boys don't wear purses, Hazza."

"I like it." Harry said with as much authority as he could muster, which wasn't very much, but he could still strike a chord in Louis.

The shiny tears that had pooled in Harry's eyes now started to drip past his flushed cheeks. Louis _hated_ when he cried. It actually hurt _him_.

The eight year old scurried up and ran to get the purse. It was pink, and _was that glitter_? Louis thinks it was glitter.

Luckily, the strap was long and easy to fling over his shoulder, so he could dash back to Harry even faster.

Harry was obviously happy to be reunited with his older sister's purse - whether it was covered in dirt and sand or not.

Minutes later Harry was patched up and clean thanks to Louis (and a lot Harry's mum, but mostly Louis and his incredible hand holding abilities).

Harry, however continued to sniffle and wipe at his eyes when he thought Louis wasn't looking, wanting to be brave.

"Why are you still sad, H? Your knee looks all better!"

"You don't like my purse!" Harry was wailing louder than before.

"I didn't say that!" Louis was panicking. "Harry, I love your purse! It's... pretty." Louis smiled at his friend.

"R-really?"

"Really."

Harry launched himself at Louis, wrapping his arms around the older boy's neck. "Thank you for saving me. You're the bravest eight-year-old I know." Harry whispered.

"Yo-"

"Louis! Time for dinner!" Jay called, one hand covering her pregnant belly and a camera tightly grasped in the other. 

Louis got up, starting to say goodbye to Harry.

"Wait!" His mum called, "Say cheese!"

Louis crouched down next to Harry, who proudly held his pink purse above his head, and smiled a glittery, bright smile.

Once the picture was taken Louis dashed back inside, turning to smile and wave at Harry once he reached the door. Harry waved and smiled back bigger still, positioned in his same spot from before.

 

xxx

 

 

The next day Harry and Louis sat cuddled on sleeping bags in the Tomlinsons' basement, munching popcorn and smiling at the TV and the movie Jay had put in.

Harry had been waiting all week for their annual sleepover. He refused to fall asleep earlier than Louis or anywhere but cuddled up _by_ Louis. Basically he just really loved Louis.   
He was currently leaning against Louis, hand running back and forth across the eight-year-old's Rovers kit. He loved the stripes; it was his favorite shirt of Louis'. Louis knew it; he wore it as often as he could for the six-year-old's sake.

"Hazza stop, it tickles," Louis mumbled.

"But I like it," Harry argued, continuing to trace the pattern.

"But _it tickles_!" He laughed back, scooching away from Harry and his wiggling fingers.

"No!" Harry whined and scooted back over to Louis. 

"Stop!" Louis giggled, pushing Harry's hands back and then tickling near his waist.

Harry squealed and curled up, rolling around like an armadillo and away from Louis' dangerous fingers.

"Louis," Harry panted after an intense tickling battle, "Louis, stop. ‘Tickles."

Louis laughed and rolled off him, ruffling his hair.

Harry was still laughing, cheeks flushed red and eyes shiny, after Louis pulled off. His poufy curls stuck slightly to his damp forehead and he couldn't stop flashing a toothy grin at his best friend.

"You're my _best_ friend, Louis," Harry sighed, snuggling back into Louis' side.

Louis sighed fondly and cuddled back into Harry. 

"You're mine too, H."

"Mean it?"

Louis rolled his eyes and smiled. "Of course I mean it! Honestly Hazza, you know this!"

"Yeah," Harry giggled, "I do. Just wanted to hear you say it."

"Ugh," Louis groaned, laughing. "Are you happy now then?"

"Yes," Harry giggled then yawned, stretching out on Louis' stomach and looking up at him with our admiration.  "Goodnight Lou."

"Goodnight Haz." Louis said contently, closing his eyes and leaning his head in the six-year-old's head of soft curls.

Jay came down later to check on the boys, only to find them sleeping soundly. She gushed and smiled before grabbing her camera and snapping a shot of the two angels.

 

xxx

 

"Harry," Louis knocked on the Styles' door. "We gotta _go_!"

Anne stepped out and smiled warmly down at him.

"Hi Louis," she chuckled. "Harry will be out soon; he's looking for his purse. Do you want to come in?"

Louis nodded his head excitedly and Anne laughed again, stepping aside and letting him through the door.

"Gemma let _go_!" Harry screamed. Louis stood awkwardly at the doorway, chewing on his sleeve. 

"It's mine, Harry!"

Anne put her hand on her forehead and jogged over. 

She sighed before - expertly and in her calm mum-voice - speaking. 

"Harry, please ask your sister next time before borrowing her things. Gemma, I don't think it'll kill you to share with your brother."

Harry nodded and hugged the purse close to his chest, totally oblivious to the outside world. And Louis. So he just kind of stood there.

"But _mum_ ," he heard Gemma say, "He can't take that to school. I love that he loves it, but the boys are gonna make fun of him! It'll break his poor little heart! -"

"I won't let them," Louis interjected, sudden and stubborn.

Harry's mum turned and furrowed her brow. "Let them what, love?"

"Break his heart. I _won't_ let them." He said solemnly. 

Anne and Gemma smiled brightly. "Thank you, Louis," Anne whispered.

Suddenly, Harry jumped on Louis' back. 

"Let's _go_ Louis! Giddy up!"

Louis started to run out the door, turning around so Anne received smiles from both boys. As they waved, Harry tickled Louis' neck with his curls, Gemma running after them to catch up with her friends.

 

xxx

 

It didn't take long until Louis had to act on his promise. 

"Hey Styles, what's that?" Ben, a boy in Louis' year, asked. By now all Louis' friends knew Harry; Louis never let the kid out of his sight. But he was cute and funny and all anyone knew was LouisandHarry anyway, so they made sure to get along with him.

"My purse," Harry responded happily, pulling it up so Ben could see.

The boy's face immediately scrunched up. "Boys don't wear purses."

"Yes they do," Louis spit. "Clearly you've never been to America; _all_ the boys wear purses there."

"Really?"

"Really," Louis smirked, hiking up his backpack.

Ben shrugged and hustled back to his own group of friends while Harry looked on in awe.

"Do they really, Lou? Maybe we should move there."

"No, Hazza," Louis sighed. "I made it up so Ben would go away."

"Oh. Well I think they should." Harry said thoughtfully.

 

xxx

  
  
"And _then_ ," Harry continued, a ray of sunshine. One would really think that by now Louis would have learned that asking a young Harold Styles about his day could only result in the fast paced and excited rambles of a six year old. Not that Louis minded. As aforementioned, Harry was cute. 

"Louis, Louis! Are you even listening?" Harry whined, tugging Louis' hand and looking up with at him an adorable pout.

"Yes, H," Louis sighed fondly.  "Aren't I always?"

"Good point." Harry nodded his head thoughtfully. "Well _then_ Mr. Cowell told me that I had to put my purse away, _but_ I told him that I simply needed it. _For emergencies_." Harry sounded beyond smug, looking up at Louis before continuing. "And I think - well, I think he _may_ have rolled his eyes, but that doesn't matter because I got my purse."

"Well you learned from the best," Louis smiled and Harry blushed up at him, trying to grab his hand.

Because to Harry, Louis was _perfect_ and all that really mattered was how close he could get and much he could imitate.

Even when Nick teased Harry about his purse a few blocks later, it didn't really matter because he could just hide behind Louis, who was so quick thinking that Nick just couldn't keep up and eventually had to walk away.

Louis was always his hero, like when they'd play knights and Harry was the princess Louis could be counted on to save.

 

xxx

 

"Louis, will you play hide n' seek with me?" Harry asked sweetly, really really _really_ sweetly. He was the reason Louis got cavities; there was no convincing him otherwise.

"Hmm," Louis tapped his chin, fake thinking it over. Of course he would say yes to Harry. He _always_ said yes to Harry.

"Not it!" he called out, suddenly. 

"Awww, no fair. I wasn't ready!" Harry huffed, curls flopping in front of his face.

Louis laughed and ruffled his hand through Harry's hair. "Gotta be quicker than that Hazza."

" _Fine_ , just go hide. I'm only counting to ten."

"Ten! I usually get at least twe-"

"One... Two..."

"You got me this time, Styles!" Louis called over his shoulder, running to find a hiding spot.

He quickly found a spot in one of the large hedges that separated their two yards. The branches tickled and scratched his face as climbed into the bush, giggling and waiting for Harry.

Harry heard Louis' stifled giggles and smiled to himself. He knew exactly where his best friend was hiding. 

Slowly, he crawled inside the bush, trying his best to look around without getting poked by the twigs and branches that stuck out at odd angles. He heard Louis giggle again and turned to see a patch of brown, feathery hair peeking through a couple of twigs. He'd spotted him.

Harry started to push through branches and toward Louis, all the while toting his pink, glittery purse.

Louis immediately turned his head to see Harry scrambling toward him, barely looking up; he was so focused on winning the game. It was at that moment that Louis saw Harry's beautiful purse snag on a branch and start to rip, but little Harry was too focused to notice and little Louis was too shocked to speak.

"Harry! Stop!" Louis squealed, finally jumping into action.

"Don't be silly Louis! I already won."

"No Harry, your purse!" He pointed and Harry turned to see the pink strand tearing. Immediately his large eyes pooled with tears and he let out a small squeak.

Louis pushed the rest of the way to Harry, quickly wrapping him in a tight hug.

"It's okay Haz, we can fix it."

"No we can't," Harry wailed. "You saw it rip! It's broken!"

Louis couldn't really argue, seeing as it _had_ broken and it probably _wasn't_ really fixable, so he just held Harry closer and waited til his sobs turned into sniffles.

After Louis thought Harry had calmed down enough, he took him inside. He promised Harry that he wouldn't leave his side, and that meant keeping his arm firmly planted on Harry's shoulder and Harry's head firmly planted on _Louis'_ shoulder.

Once he had brought Harry back to home and Anne smiled at him and told him to _go home, love_ and _thank you so much, dear_ while Gemma held a trembling Harry, Louis trekked back home with an idea.

 

xxx

 

 

"Mum?" He poked his head into Jay's room where she was lying on her bed, hand on her stomach, eating crisps and reading a magazine. She smiled over her reading glasses and patted the spot next to her in the bed.

"Come in, love."

Louis plopped down next to his mom and sighed like the weight of the world was on his shoulders.

"Mum, Harry's purse broke."

"Oh? I'm sorry to hear that, boobear." Jay knew how much Harry loved that purse and she also knew how much Louis loved Harry.

"Do you want to get him a new one? I guess we could drive to the shops tomorrow afternoon. How 'bout that?"

"No," the eight year old groaned. "He won't like a _new_ one. It has to be _meaningful_."

Jay gushed eternally; her little boy was so cute.

"I think we should make him one."

"So, you want me to take you on a fabric run tomorrow then?" she asked confused. 

"No. I want you to sew one out of this," Louis said tugging his shirt forward. It was his Rovers kit, the one with the stripes, the one Harry _loved_.

Jay was stunned for a moment, knowing that Louis loved that shirt too.

"I'll help you make it, mum!" Louis pleaded. "Please, it would make Harry _so_ happy!"

"Of course, darling. We'll make it tomorrow, alright? But, _for now_ , let's get you to bed mister." She smiled, tickling her boobear's sides.

Louis groaned, but let his mum pick him up and carry him to bed before putting on his Spiderman pajamas. 

"Goodnight, mum," he yawned.

"Goodnight, boo," she called, clicking off the lights and closing the door.

 

xxx

 

"Harry!" Louis called, carefully walking up the stairs and to Harry's room, bag in hand. "I've got a surprise!"

"Go away!" Harry blubbered.

He was now at the six-year-old's closed door, knocking like mad until he heard a few sniffles and steps toward the door.

"What," Harry sniffed as he opened the door, red puffy eyes boring into Louis who immediately lurched forward and wrapped the curly haired lad in a hug.

"Aw, it's okay Hazza." He murmured into Harry's shoulder. 

"No its not!" The younger boy wailed, burying his face in his hands.

"C'mon!" Louis groaned, dragging Harry's hands away from his face. "Would you just look at what I have to show you?"

"What do you have to-" Harry gasped, locking eyes with the red and white stripped bag Louis was holding in front of him. It was perfect, everything about it was perfect. Louis was perfect. 

"Louis!" Harry squealed with delight, jumping onto the older boy and peppering his face with kisses. "I love it, I love it, I LOVE IT!"

The eight year old giggled into Harry's curls, a light blush spreading across his face.

"You like it then?" He laughed.

"Are you kidding? Louis it's _perfect_! It's..." Harry launched back into kissing Louis' face and Louis kicked back into laughing.

At the sounds, Anne came rushing upstairs with a smiling Jay behind her and an eager Gemma sneaking up after the two. 

Jay quietly slipped the camera from a large pocket in her sweater and snapped a picture of Harry on Louis and Louis on Harry, piled in a heap, laughing together.

But the boys didn't notice. Not when they were this happy. Not when they were this excited. And not when they loved each other this much.

 

xxx


End file.
